Justice is Blind
by MalachaiKane
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had to face discrimination for his quirkless nature. Now he wants be a hero as a blind man. Will he succeed? Only he knows the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Hero Academia, Marvel, or One Punch Man.**

**Justice is Blind**

**Chapter 1: Using Everything but the Eyes to See**

Quirks.

Abilities that manifested over a century ago when the first came about with a baby glowing in China. Society had to adapt and change as many theories were pushed out with it saying it was human evolution or experimentation. Now it is the societal norm along with the occupation Hero. They are ranked by their popularity and quirks as all people are.

With our population dropping down to only 500 million in the world from the recorded 7 billion due to low birth rates, wars, and villain attacks, laws and old traditions were thrown out for survival as polygamy became a norm as well. It went from not only judging people by their race and skin color, now being discriminating for your quirk is a thing. Especially for those five percent who were born quirkless.

How do I know they are discriminated?

Well not only am I qurikless but also blind.

Been blind since I was six when I saw a teenager about to be run over by a truck and pushed him out of the way. Turns out that chemicals in the eyes can make a person go permanently blind who knew. Well from then on I had to live in darkness bumping into walls and shit. My mom cried all day while I was in the hospital.

And my dad you asked? He left us to run off with my childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo's dad in a shotgun gay wedding. Nothing ever goes right for me and I can't cry because the fucking chemicals burned away my tear ducts. You know what is craziest thing? I still want to be a hero. I know, I am insane and Kacchan had told me the same but with a few extra words in there.

However, I know a few things that others don't. I gained a quirk or ability when I was hit with those chemicals. They heightened my senses, agility, brain, and strength to superhuman levels. I found out about them when in the hospital bed as I could hear doctors talking ten floors up and could smell Katsuki's nitroglycerin sweat before he even walked into the building. Of course I had to experiment on the limit and whether I could train it.

Each step I took gave a vibration that would send out towards the entire floor, almost like echolocation and seismic activity at the same time. My brain was able to process all the new information I was receiving and made it so my memory and comprehension were developed more. That was how I was able to learn about what these abilities meant as I could read a high school level book when I was barely eight and understand nearly completely. My strength was enhanced, not to All Might's level of course, but it was far stronger than the average quirk user.

My sense of balance made parkour and gymnastics way easier as my equilibrium reminded me of cats, spiders, and monkeys when they moved. I also begged my mom to take me to martial art schools so that I could learn how to fight. She eventually relented when I gave out strong arguments on why it was a good idea ie. groveling on the floor. At eight years old, I met my sensei, a man named Matt.

…

The dojo did not look like those you see from famous heroes such as Gun head as it had all the normal dojo stuff, punching bags, weight sets, a large area for sparring, and nothing much else. The instructor was sitting in a kneeling position with his back to us while the rest of the kids and I stood there with our parents. Before we could take a step in, "Shoes off before you walk on the sparring mat, I just cleaned it an hour ago and you with the gum, spit it out outside." The man never even looked at us, but we still did what he said as we took our shoes off before going onto the mat.

He stood up to reveal that he was about 6'2", was in his sixties, and was built like a gymnast. "Now I am only going to say this once. Once you are learning from me then you cannot use these techniques purely to harm others, bully others, use your quirks unless I tell you to, or discriminate amongst anyone here or outside. Am I clear?" Murmurs were heard throughout the dojo as kids were talking and pointing at me. "Well what about the blind kid?" The instructor looked straight at him with his glasses on. "What about him? He is here to learn just like the rest of you." Other kids voiced out their disagreements, "But he's blind!" "I don't want to fight a blind kid. That is messed up." "He's quirkless. He will only get himself hurt." and many more were voiced out by not only the children but also some of the parents.

"Well if that is how you all feel then you can all leave. I don't need students who will already discriminate before they even start their lives." He waved them off as many disgruntled families left until only Izuku was left there.

"I don't care what they said. I'm used to it. You could have way more money if you had just accepted them." Izuku had felt bad as he thought it was his fault that the man was losing business. "Nonsense kid. I knew they weren't serious about learning so I was just going to kick them out anyways. Saved me time on training them for a little bit before they all quit. What's your name kid?" Izuku looked stunned before shaking his head and smiling up at the man by following his voice. "My name is Izuku Midoriya sensei. Please take care of me" He bowed before the man who only smiled a bit. "Heh at least you have some manners. Call me Matt. All that sensei nonsense irritates me. Come and follow me Ms. Midoriya so we could talk about price." Inko followed him in the small office of to the side of the building in a corner.

"So your kid blind huh? Small world." Matt took off his sunglasses to reveal his light blue eyes that held no pupil or response, just dead. Inko was shocked at the small reveal, "You're blind sir! I never even noticed. Is it possible to train my baby to be like that?" Matt chuckled before putting his glasses back on. "Yeah don't worry he will be one of the greatest heroes for generations to come. Besides, his quirks will come in handy." This froze Inko as she couldn't believe her ears before getting emotional.

"A..Ar..Are you telling the truth? My little Izuku has a quirk? H..he isn't quirkless?" Inko, despite everything that has happened, has tried to be cheerful and support her son in being a hero despite all of setbacks. She even stopped stress eating just so she could focus on her work to support her son. Hearing that son may have a quirk made her release an imaginary weight that was on her shoulders.

"Yes, these eyes maybe useless but my quirk is not. Mine allows me to detect a person and their potential for anything physical. One look at your kid and I knew exactly how I could train him. He has a quirk or a set of quirks that would make him an amazing hero. Isn't that right kid?" Inko turned around to see that her son was there with eyebrows raised. "I..I.I have more than one?" He thought the superhuman senses and strength were it. "Yes. I can see it as clear as day. My quirk turns the information into small summaries and pictures. One is something like a circle of the five senses and the other one shows a man with a muscular body. You have some special quirks here kid." Matt was just as surprised as the Midoriya family on what this could mean. "Well anyway, let's start your training today. Ms. Midoriya you can pick him up at six."

And that was how my six years of tort..training began.

…

2 years later:

"Come on Izuku! You need to dodge faster than that kid. I might be old but these limbs can still throw a ball." Matt had a wicked smile on his face as he throwing rocks at the poor kid. "GAAH! God damn it Matt! You almost got my temple with that last one." Izuku was doing twists, flips, rolls, and small minute movements all in order to dodge his sensei's erratic pitches. "Who the fuck calls a rock a ball?! You are an insane old man you know!" Matt just kept laughing and throwing harder at him.

"I am only ten you know! Hell, grown ass men can barely do this." Izuku was glaring at the red head while barely dodging one rock that made a small crater in the concrete wall. "Well most men can't dodge bullets or listen to a person's heartbeat ten miles away so you ain't normal kid. Let's stop here and you rest for the obstacle course run." Izuku groaned and laid spread eagle on the ground for a breather. "Huff huff. Fine. I just need to run under 4:45 right?" Matt confirmed it and walked over to a timer. "You ready kid?" Izuku yelled out a yes. "Alright. Set GO!" And Izuku was off with a sprint.

His training with Matt-never told me his last name-was in one word, hell. He made him do the splits and stretch every joint in his body to unbelievable angles. Izuku was to go under sensory deprivation training by blocking everything but his sense of touch so he wouldn't rely on them so much. They also found out what his other quirks were.

When a muscle is under stress and pressure they microtear then rebuild upon it making it stronger and bigger. Cells and genetics play a large role in what type of physique and muscle insertions you have. A person can be a swimmer but while they trained for years to gain those muscles and technique, a kid whose genetics are naturally disposed to swimming will be undoubtedly faster and more skill than him. Izuku's quirk bypasses all that and essentially makes him go through micro-evolutions that enhance the muscles where the density of the fibers are over 4x times heavier, meaning stronger, than a normal man. His bones are also just as dense and his tendons/ligaments are over 5x more elastic, and you know what the crazy thing was. He was still going through the evolution and he will be hitting puberty as well which will increase his physical growth even more.

It doesn't just make the body stronger, but also makes his body adapt. His skin was tougher and stronger, but still retained the smoothness from before just like a shark's. His liver can filter out poisons of all types and make him immune to them while his blood destroys any foreign substance that it deems harmful to the body so making him immune to diseases and cancers. It enhanced his cells to unlock the true human potential within him so he can not just run faster and hit harder, but also take the hits as well. The doctor even said that his eye sight may come back one day just from adapting to the chemicals. That one earned Izuku and Matt a bone crushing hug from Inko.

So here was the two martial arts blind men. Izuku's obstacle course consisted of a mile of running, jumping, climbing, and flipping through buildings and their rooftops in a giant circle at a certain amount of time. He was at the last quarter when something strange happened.

His ears began ringing and a scream was heard not too far from where he was. A gunshot went off and a male's body dropped with the girl screaming again until another gunshot rang out and she stopped with a thud. Izuku could picture the entire thing in detail, the gun was a revolver, two men were in the building with the woman, it was a struggle beforehand, the man sounded older based on his heart rate and breathing. He left and drove off while Izuku could hear their blood dripping out onto the floor.

Izuku clenched his fists in anger and shame as he couldn't do anything but listen to them die. This motivated him to push even harder on his training. He was about to sprint again when he heard something that made his blood freeze. "Mama. Papa. You need to wake up. You can't be sleeping on the ground. Wake up." A three year old's voice made him forget everything as he ran towards the noise while pulling out his phone to call the police. This changed things for the young future hero's timeline.

* * *

**Don't worry I ain't dropping anything. This story is not a crossover, I am just taking elements of different sources for this. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got to warn you guys now before people start complaining, a lot of shit will go down as the chapters progress. This world is a dark place with gore, sexual situations, and other unspeakables included. If you are not okay with this then skip my stories as I write them in almost some part of my stories. **

**Anyways,**

**I don't My Hero Academia, Marvel, or One Punch Man.**

**Blood Begets Blood**

"97..98...99.200!" Izuku was doing pull-ups with a weighted vest on while the heater in the room was up to 38 degrees Celsius. Four years have past since that day and many things have changed since then. For one thing, a new member of the Midoriya household came into their lives and her name is Eri. She is now seven and has a horn in her light blue hair. Her innocence knows no bounds as she was the sweetest thing he's met. His mom adopted her after I explained to her what had happened that night.

Matt became the unofficial grandfather of our family as he would visit us occasionally for dinner and talk with my mom and Eri. I also upped my training to include weapons mastery as well since my fists could only do so much. I made a promise to myself to find Eri's parents murderer and to do that I needed to become stronger. Blood and death were something I got used to quickly as every night I would be forced to hear the screams, begging, crying, and deaths of people in the slums of mustufa and Hosu. My innocence died one night along with my clean hands when I couldn't handle it anymore.

I heard a father abusing his daughter, his biological daughter, while the mother would ignore it if the daughter complained. I began to think of the night I snapped.

…

2 years ago:

'This son of a bitch! First it was just the hands now he will actually go all the way. SHE'S ERI'S AGE!' Izuku put on entirely black clothing, the only reason he knew they were black was because he used his sense of touch and smell to comprehend the dyes. He finished it off with a black cloth around his head that made him unrecognizable. With the outfit finished, he jumped out of his window and grabbed a drain pipe towards another apartment's roof then proceeded to traverse the rooftops until he was almost 5 miles away. He focused his hearing until he heard the whimpers of the kid and the heavy alcoholic breathing of the scumbag. Not waiting for another second he climbed through an open window into their home.

Silently walking until he was in the girl's room, he loomed over the dead man before grabbing him by the throat and pulling him away towards the little girl's window. Not caring for the noise anymore, he slammed the father into and out the window where the shards of glass cut his face open in multiple place. Izuku followed him out and dragged him towards another rooftop where Izuku proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of the monster.

He didn't just beat, he ruined him by stomping onto his prized jewels until nothing but mushed flesh was left between his legs. No amount of pleads for mercy tamed down the rage as I held him by his throat and whispered in his ear, "I am letting you live. Not because I feel remorse for you, no, the exact opposite. I can't wait until you get sent to jail. If you touch that girl or wife again then I will personally come back and have be reminded why I was here in the first place." Izuku all but growled at the man before tossing him aside and disappearing from the police or heroes ever since.

That was the most peaceful he had slept it in a long time.

...

School was a different affair as almost no one knew I was blind since I received my quirk as I maneuvered even better than those who even had sight. Katsuki assumed I got my eyes fixed after telling him and the class what my quirk was and he never really asked if I actually healed so I kept it to myself. No one really questioned why I would wear sunglasses indoors as most believed it to be a fashion statement. Though Katsuki would yell at me to spar with him occasionally which ended up with him eating the floor a couple of time.

"This is your last year of middle school and you all should have already chosen what high school you wanted to go to." The teacher was a middle aged man whose quirk was being able to fire foam out of his hands. "But all of you are just going to apply for the hero course." Loud cheers resounded throughout the class as students were using their quirks in a flashy way.

"Oi teach don't lump me in with these extras. I am the only one here who will make it to surpass All Might." Katsuki was leaning on his chair with his feet on the desk while having one palm facing up with sparks of flame exploding out. "Yes yes Bakugo. I see that you and Midoriya have applied for U.A. as I expected nothing less of you two." Many glared at Katsuki but smiled at Izuku because out of everyone there, he was the nicest and had the most heroic qualities they've seen. Izuku glanced up before nodding his head and writing down ways to counter quirks. Despite his blindness, Izuku never neglected to train the mind so he would observe heroes fight and picture them based off the info given. His imagination allowed him to find many ways for them to use their quirks and ways to counteract them.

His writing further solidified to people that he may not be blind. Izuku only learned to do this since not many know how to read braille. At the end of class, he walked out towards a dark tunnel as those are the most quiet areas he could go to for him to relax. That wasn't going to be the case today as a large putrid green sludge seeped out of the manhole with eyes that spoke of greed. "Ah. 5'10", about a buck eighty, muscular, you're perfect for a suit. Don't worry kid, this will take 45 seconds." The sludge lunged at Izuku, going straight towards his throat. Izuku wasn't going to let him anywhere near his person, so dodging and taking the smallest of movements were his best choice so that he wouldn't slip up.

After half a minute passed, a large man hopped out of the hole to see a boy wearing dark red tinted sunglasses and his school uniform dodging the villain. 'This kid must have a good quirk to do those movements like that.' He knocked himself out of his thoughts to call out the villain. "**Thank you citizen, but I do believe I can handle this. TEXAS SMASH!**" With a right punch, the sludge man? Was blasted into pieces while wind pressure picked up to push the young man back. Izuku orientated himself with a back flip and landed on his feet, his eyebrows were raised in surprise in what he was hearing from the man.

'This is definitely All Might. No doubt about that, but his organs aren't something you would find on a live man. I can hear only one lung working, the blood sloshing around his stomach area with no rebounded force of an organ there, and his heart was strong yes but slow, too slow to produce enough blood flow for a large man like him.' All Might asked if he was alright which was returned with a nodded and a request for two autographs for him and Katsuki. When that was settled and All Might was prepared to leave, Izuku asked a question that would lead him to his destined path, "How are you still alive?"

Toshinori was not prepared for that answer and it made him freeze in shock. "Ex..Excuse me? I do not know what you mean citizen?" Toshinori was hoping that the kid was just talking about something else, anything else. Unfortunately, it was his worst fear, "One of my quirks enhances my senses far surpassed superhuman levels. I can hear the blood and heart beat of your body. So how are you alive and who did this to you?" Izuku was concerned for the symbol of peace as that was his idol since he was barely three years old.

Apparently All Might can feel fear as that was what Toshinori felt. He quickly grabbed the kid and jumped over to a nearby building, his concern for his secret made him not notice that the bottle which held the sludge man was not in his pocket. They landed and All Might held Izuku by the shoulders as his body began steaming. "**Young Midoriya. You must never tell anyone what you see here today. Is that understood**?" With Izuku's nod All Might sighed and deflated back into his skinny state. Of course the fan had tons of questions which were mostly answered except for what his quirk was and who did the wound to him. Since he revealed his secret, Izuku revealed his by taking off the glasses.

"I told you that my quirk was enhanced senses, but I never told you how it came about. Hi All Might, my name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm blind." His pale green eyes showed no reaction to the sun as his smile radiated off him. All Might was stunned speechless at the confession especially since he remembered that this was the same kid that was dodging that the sludge villain. He chuckled a bit before standing up to face the kid properly. "I guess we know each other's secrets huh? You still want to be a hero as you are too? I should tell you it is impossible with your condition, but hell what do I know anymore. I should just take this villain to the police and we can discuss..." All Might was checking his pockets and was coming up empty. "Shit." An explosion occurred not too far from where they were in a commercial district. "Oh fuck." They looked at each other and ran down the stairs towards the explosions.

…

All Might and Izuku ran up to a scene that was normal for the hero and one that Izuku had heard before. Chaos. Pure chaos, as a large crowd of citizens were trying to see what was going on while the pro heroes Backdraft and Death Arms were helping putting out the flames and pulling civilians out of harm's way. In the middle of this, with rubble, flames, and buildings surrounding them, was the same sludge that All Might had captured earlier and a struggling teen. All Might clenched his side in frustration as he knew that all he could do was wait for a suitable hero to save the day. Izuku was different however as he recognized both the heart beat of the hostage and the smell of nitroglycerin coming off of him. 'Kacchan. Damn it! It was my fault that he escaped. I should have minded my own business like always, but nooo I had to be curious.' His body language spoke of anger and determination as he ran past the crowd and towards the villain despite multiple heroes yelling for him to come back.

He didn't even hesitate either as he yelled out, "Yo! Sewage Waste! Remember me!" which got the sludge's attention as he laughed out, "Oh! The meat suit, sorry kid but I got myself another one. Though his body is not that good as yours, his quirk is amazing for compensation." Izuku flicked a pencil into the sludge's eyes which earned a whimper and a few seconds of time to pull Katsuki out of him. "Damn it Izuku! You shouldn't have came here. Now we're both stuck with him!" Izuku ignored the comments and yanked him out of there just as the sludge recovered. Izuku carried Katsuki and threw him back just as the sludge sent out a whip of his body at him. "You damn nuisance! That's it! You're dead!" Looming over the teen, the sludge was going to swallow him whole if not for the 7'2" wall of solid muscle blocking him with his body. "I guess I forgot what it means to be hero kid. A hero always sacrifices himself for others. DETROIT SMASH!" A right straight followed the yell as a large pressure of wind blew the slime man into bits and pieces while the wind picked up and dispersed the clouds.

Mt. Lady covered the citizens were body to protect them from any debris that may have flew towards them while the clouds in the sky began to darken. Rain fell in a quick burst before rays of sunshine broke through again. Many of the citizens and even pro heroes exclaimed, "He change the weather with one punch!" The cleanup was done by the police with the sludge back into custody in a soda bottle again. The heroes at the scene were scolding and berating Izuku for his dangerous actions while praising Katsuki for quirk and asking him to give them a call when he graduates high school.

…

Izuku was walking by himself after the talk-if you could call it that-with Katsuki and was going to round a corner when All Might slid out to surprise the boy. It didn't work as he knew he was coming from his heart beat, but he told him it was a good try. "**Midoriya my boy. There was something I needed to ask of you before you went home. This is as good of a time as any. ****BLEGH!****"**

Izuku was staring at him which was weird now that he knew that the boy was blind as he cleared his throat in his skinny form. "I have decided to choose you as my successor and to inherit my quirk. You have shown me what it meant to be a hero again. You acted without thinking despite the handicap you have and that is what most heroes did when they first started. Accept my quirk and become the next symbol Izuku Midoriya." Izuku had no expression on his face while the inside of his mind looked like a F-9 tornado went through it.

'He can pass his quirk! How?! Can I even be the person he wants me to be?' Izuku took a sharp breath of air and looked at All Might again. "If I do this then things are going to change when I become a hero. Things that should be done now. Many government officials will not like me. Can you accept that sir?" All Might still had a smirk on his face. "I got your back kid." Izuku looked down for a second before looking up. "Then I accept. I will be a new symbol and your successor."

…

In a high rise penthouse in Tokyo, a dark haired man wearing a beak mask was staring past the horizon as the sun was going down. 'Blood beget bloods. Now who took my prize and beat up her guard?'

* * *

**Sup. Guess you guys might start thinking asking about pairings now right? Well this time around I won't tell you and so you guys will have to keep guessing. Keep on reading and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own My Hero Academia, Marvel, or One Punch Man.**

**Ain't This Convenient**

I was just walking into my home and braced myself for the glomping I was going to receive in 3..2..1.

"Green!" A purple haired girl came flying into my chest with her earphone jacks around my back with her hands around my neck. She hung off my body like a necklace as I just looked down at her with a small smile before I felt one of the jacks stab me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay maybe I deserved that one, but that still hurt Kyo." She just hmphed and pouted at me before letting go so my mom can crush me in a hug. "Izuku Midoriya! You may have two quirks, but that does not mean you can just run headfirst into danger like that. You almost gave your own mother a heart attack you know." She pouted a bit too but her eyes were watery as well.

"Mom. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Kyoka started getting jealous of your body." I looked down

My mom changed a lot since I trained with Matt as she started eating right and exercising more. She became less stressed over money after Matt told her to invest in some companies that really helped our financial situation. When we go out now for dinner, men would hoot and holler at her and women would say that we looked like a couple which was weird to me entirely.

"Oh hush you. Don't think a compliment will get you out of trouble yet mister. No katsudon for an entire month for you." She turned her head away from me, but Kyoka noticed that she had a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Come on. Make it at least two weeks or something. A month is too painful." Inko was having none of it which made him give up before petting Kyoka's head suddenly.

"Thanks for coming over Kyo. How's your mom and dad doing?" I smiled at her as I reminisced on how we met all those years ago.

…

3 years ago:

Izuku was walking into a music shop after a day of hellish training with Matt who was getting more in-depth on the art of stealth and assassination with me. He also revealed that he wasn't always blind as he lost his sight when a man attacked him to take his quirk and failed. Matt managed to take the man's eyes as well, but at the cost of burning the retinas from an up close confrontation with a light beam. Since the day Ixuku beat the living shit out of that man, he had been more agitated on how cruel this world was, hearing the crimes all the time can do that. Music seemed to be one of the few things that soothed him and kept the noise down to a minimum.

He was reaching for a CD when another person reached for it at the same time. Izuku pulled back and gestured for them to take it, but the other girl said Izuku could have it. "No no it's fine. Go ahead and take it. I will find something else." Izuku was just looking for good music that can tune out the voices so her taking the CD didn't matter to him.

"Please. I can look for anotherrrr..." Kyoka Jiro just noticed that Izuku was blind as she saw the cane and the fact he wasn't making eye contact with her. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realize.." Izuku interrupted her with a grin. "That I was blind? Don't worry about it. I get that a lot more when I leave the cane at home. I only use it if the place is too quiet for me to walk around." He was enjoying how much she was stuttering as it gave him a clear picture of what she looked like in his head.

'She is about 4'7", her hair was cut unevenly as if she did it herself, her clothes are baggy, and her ears have headphone jacks at the bottom of them. She's pretty cute too if her voice and body shape is anything to go by.'

Kyoka was having similar thoughts, but a bit different too. 'Wow he looks so handsome and he doesn't realize it. His messy and curly hair looks so soft too. I am so glad I decided to come check out if any new releases came out.' She and Izuku were still standing where the CD was checking each other out until Izuku spoke up. "Umm are you still there? I'm not talking to air right now am I?" He was just trying to get rid of the awkward mood at first, but now he was curious if she was still there as her quirk was making it difficult to hear her heart.

"Oh y..yes. I'm still here. Umm you know if you want I can recommend some music for you to listen to. I..i..if you want, that is." Now she was glad he was blind so he couldn't tell she was blushing.

Izuku could tell her temperature rose a bit but that's it. "Oh yeah if you can. That would be great and we could hang some time too if you want." He had a realization and palmed his forehead. "Oh stupid. Sorry, I never introduced myself. I am Izuku Midoriya and it has been a pleasure meeting you miss." He gave a small bow which earned him a cute giggle before the girl cleared her throat.

"Names Kyoka Jiro and it was nice to meet you Green." She wanted to giggle again when his eyebrows rose in confusion with his head tilting to the side. "Green? Is that my new nickname or something?" Kyoka realized her mistake again. "Oh right. Sorry. I forgot. Umm well it's because of your hair. It's such a nice dark shade of green that it almost looks black. Plus you have a green shirt that says green shirt on it in both print and I assume braille." She was embarrassing herself even more, but he hasn't even called her out on it. Instead Izuku just chuckled and rubbed the back of his rubbed sheepishly. "Oh sorry I forgot what my hair looked like. The braille is for me to know what shirt I'm getting." He could practically feel her guilt so he immediately rambled,

" .SorryifIhurtyourfeelings..." He kept it up until Kyoka stabbed him with her jack in his shoulder. "It's fine Green. I'm not offended. No need to keep up with your.. whatever it is. Let's just find some music you might like. Sound good?" Izuku took a breath and nodded with a smile as he walked away towards a different section. Kyoka held on to his shirt so that he didn't lost.

…

He was brought out of his memories yet again by the poking of an earphone jack. "Sorry Kyo. Just remembering some stuff. I can walk you home right now." Izuku went towards the door before Kyoka grabbed his hand to stop him. "No need. My mom is picking me up. She should be here in a couple of minutes besides I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Don't scare me like that okay." Izuku was still petting her so he just nodded again and removed his hand much to Kyoka's quiet whining. Not even two minutes later Kyoka left with her mom in their family car while Izuku got ready for bed and prepare for his training with All Might.

…

The following Saturday morning:

"Okay I know that we're at a beach due to the sounds of waves, but why does it smell horrible?" Izuku crinkled his nose as his sensitive sense of smell was suffering for it. All Might, who asked Izuku to call him Toshinori when in his true form, was staring out towards the sea. "Well young Midoriya. This was Mustufa's beach of white sand, but once some trash washed up shore people began using it as an illegal dump site." "This.", Toshinori gestured with his hands, "Is your training grounds for the next four to five months. You will be cleaning this beach to get in shape and as a public service since heroes nowadays focus more on popularity and money. Once we get started I will write you a training and meal schedule so that your body will be in perfect shape for the quirk. If we don't, then there is a chance that your limbs may pop off due to the power." Izuku shivered a little before nodding and walking towards a fridge to push it. "Let's get started then."

Training montage:

Izuku began his routine by lifting heavy first and trying to endure for as long as possible until his muscles gave out. Then he would switch out with a semi-light trash for repetitions until exhaustion. He would keep this up until a good amount of garbage was cleaned up. Toshinori realized something was up and asked his successor about it. Once he heard about his second quirk he changed the plan and made it more strenuous including spars with the number one hero after the workout was finished.

Now that didn't mean Izuku neglected Matt. No, in fact it was exact opposite as Matt upped the training intensity as if he was competing with All Might in who was the better trainer. Izuku always went home sore from his muscles down to the bones, but he never ignored his studies as he would spent at least one hour studying and doing homework. Toshinori was worried he was overworking himself, but Izuku proving him wrong time and time again. On rest days, he would hang out with Kyoka or go out to do some parkour on the new and improved 30 mile obstacle course.

It continued like that until one day on the fourth month and the third week of the fifth when they got unexpected visitors.

…

"Hey Itsuka! Ibara! Look at the beach! It looks so clean now. I can barely see a speck of trash on the sand." A girl with pale periwinkle blue colored hair exclaimed in surprise as they walked by the beach. Her gray eyes were full of excitement as she wanted to go enjoy the warm sand. Two other girls followed behind her, one had orange hair and teal colored eyes while the other had green vines for hair and dark green eyes. "Kashiko! Wait up! You're getting too excited for the..whoa!" Itsuka Kendo was impressed by how beautiful the beach looked without all that garbage ruining it. Ibara Shiozaki was just as impressed as she was always one to admire the beauty of nature.

"Come on! Let's go enjoy it a little before more people show up. Rashiko Sekigai was already taking her shoes off before they answered. Usually, she was a prim and proper lady of the Sekigai household, but right now, with her friends, she was Rashiko, an energetic girl that wants to let loose. The two followed her example and enjoyed themselves. It was a good thing that all three decided to put on summer clothing as it was a hot day out. They were considering putting their feet in the ocean when they noticed a car being lifted by someone.

"Holy cow!" Ibara stared at Itsuka, "Sorry. I mean look. Isn't that a guy lifting that car up from the ground?" The others squinted and realized she was right. Rashiko thought the guy looked familiar and decided to take a closer look. Itsuka and Ibara followed behind her, but a little nervously as they were probably interrupting a pro hero's job. "Excuse me! Umm.." Rashiko got distracted by the shirtless man whose muscles looked to be sculpted from pure metal especially with the sheen of sweat on his body. It didn't take long for the other girls to be just as distracted with Ibara praying the Lord for forgiveness of her sinful mind. It wasn't until the man lowered the car down to talk to them that they really looked at the guy.

'His face makes him look about our age, but his height and muscles definitely make me think otherwise. His freckles and curly green hair are just a plus in my books. Now I definitely seen his face before but where.?' It wasn't until Rashiko looked into his pale emerald eyes that she realized it.

"Is your name by any chance Izuku Midoriya?"

This took Izuku by surprise as he didn't recognize her heart beat or voice before. "Yes. And may I ask who you are as well?" He responded with a more formal tone, the same way the girl presented herself. He put his glasses and shirt back on-to the girls' displeasure- just as the one who talked responded. "My name is Rashiko Sekigai. You may not be familiar with me, but you certainly must know my uncle Matt." Now that one made Izuku raise his eyebrows and tilted his in confusion-which quickened the girls' heart rates.

"Your uncle? Matt? Sensei is your uncle, we are talking the about a blind old man that has a weird sense of humor, that Matt?" With Rashiko's vocal confirmation Izuku relaxed a little. "Then yes that is me. Why? Is there something that the old man needs?" Rashiko shook her head before stopping to look at him again. "I'm sorry. Uhh no Uncle Matt doesn't need anything. He just talks about you when he checks up on my mother. So I thought I should talk to you." Izuku nodded his head and proceeded to grab the car again to walk back up the stairs towards the large recycling bin.

"Okay and who are your friends behind you?" Rashiko just realized that that they were behind her and saw them blush at being noticed. 'Wait. How did he know they were behind? Uncle Matt said that he was blind too.' She looked at him a bit more closely while Itsuka and Ibara introduced themselves.

"Hi. My name is Itsuka Kendo. It is nice to meet you." Short and concise but formal. Kendo was balancing on the balls of her feet for some reason.

"Hello. My name is Ibara Shiozaki. I hope we get along well." She was a tad bit more nervous and was afraid to look at my glasses.

"Yes it was nice to meet you all. Now I do apologize but I need to go back to my training." Itsuka piped up again to ask her question. "Oh are you training to be hero?" With him nodding she continued, "Then can we spar a little then? I mean you don't have to, but it's just that you seem like a martial artist and Rashiko's uncle did train you so I thought maybe..." She looked down with a blush while her hands wringing them with nervousness. Izuku thought about it for a second, "Okay then. Right here is fine so just stretch and prepare yourself." He walked away to start stretching and warming up while Itsuka beamed a smile doing the same. Rashiko and Ibara took a seat on the concrete steps while watching us.

"You ready?" Izuku took a neutral stance while Itsuka got into a more offensive stance. "Start!" Both teens lunged at each other with the same speed as Itsuka directed a palm strike towards Izuku's midsection. Izuku blocked and countered by rotating her wrist, using her forward momentum, then shoulder tossed her then let go once she hit the ground. He rolled back and got into his stance again with his ears perked up for her breathing. Itsuka circled around Izuku until she was at his left side then she went for a low kick at his shin which he blocked with his heel and shoved down. Once he was within range, with his lead foot he pushed off the sand to shoulder tackle her then using the back of his hand, spun her around on waist. Once he was facing her back, Izuku reached around her waist again with both hands and lifted her up for a suplex. Itsuka yelped and tried to break out of his grip, but gave up after seeing the ground heading towards her. She closed her eyes and braced for impact until nothing.

Itsuka opened her eyes to reveal that she was hovering above the ground still, but it was barely an inch as she looked up to Izuku giving her a small grin. "I guess it's my win." Itsuka sighed and smiled a bit, "Yeah it is. You are really skilled you know." That was when she realized that his hands were still at her waist. She was blushing as now that the adrenaline was gone, the sensation of his warm hands on her body was oddly satisfying to her. Izuku must've realized as well as he quickly set her down and backed up in nervousness. "Oh I'm so sorry. I kinda got sidetracked. Probably due to your smile." Izuku mumbled that last part as he walked away to begin picking the heavy garbage again starting with another fridge. Rashiko and Ibara were completely surprised with the fight as they knew that out of the three of them, Itsuka was the better close combat fighter.

"Wow Itsuka you got beat pretty soundly. That fight looked amazing though from where we were sitting." Rashiko trailed her eyes over to Izuku who was currently shoulder pressing the fridge and she was loving every second of it. Itsuka smirked and snapped her fingers in front of her light baby blue haired friend.

"Just get his number already. Or I will." Rashiko began to blush before glaring at her friend. "You know what. I will. Be right back" She walked over with a confident gait before it slowly turned into a nervous shuffle up to Izuku who was trying not to smirk at her rapid heart beat.

"Someone there? I can hear you so please don't try to sneak up on me." Izuku was going to tell them of his quirk, but decided against it in favor of having a bit of fun messing with them. Same way he does it with Katsuki and his school, but he did that because they didn't believe he was blind. Rashiko walked up to him and cleared her throat before speaking, "Midoriya. Is it possible for me to have your number?" She began to get flustered right after asking, "I mean, it is just so we could spar or train a bit before the school entrance exams." Rashiko would not look him in the face and was shuffling her feet in place.

Izuku's smirk widened a bit before he decided to respond, "Yeah that's fine. It's xxx-xxx-xxxx, hope to see you one of these days then." Rashiko guffawed at the lame pun before smiling and walking away with the others who were smirking at her.

They left soon after with Toshinori walking in on Izuku punching the fridge as if it was a punching bag. "Kid what the hell are you doing?!" He was proud of his student's growth, but even this was too much for him. "Oh hey sensei. I just realized something. If I were force my body to heal my wounds faster, then not only will my fists and legs be stronger for it but my body could evolve to have a healing factor, like those of lizards, starfish, and sharks." Izuku continued to punch the fridge despite his hands being absolutely bloody. Toshinori was just going to comment on how insane that plan was until he saw the kid punch through the fridge. 'This kid is going to be the death of me. I swear.'

…

1 week later:

"Nooooo! My precious materials for my babies! Where did it all go?!" A salmon pink haired girl whined out as she saw how clean the beach was. Her eyes locked onto a pair of men talking on the beach, with her eyes zoomed in, she observed that one was tall and muscular while the other was a bit shorter and as skinny as a stick. Releasing out a hmph, she marched over to the two as she also saw the tall one picking up the left over garbage. "Hey you! Are you the one taking my precious materials?!"

Izuku faced the girl and couldn't help but make his typical observations. 'About 5'2", maybe a buck twenty, her musculature is quite good especially around the shoulders, her tone makes her sound about my age, and her "assets" make for a rather mature body.'

"Uh miss I don't know what you are trying to apply but I have been cleaning the beach." The girl stopped five inches from Izuku as she tried to get into his face but only managed to reach the bottom of his chest even on her toes. 'Damn he is tall.' "Well that "trash" you are throwing away are the materials I have been using for my babies. You need to take responsibility." She looked up at the teen, whom she guessed was around his age, and was studying his body.

"Wow! You have such strong muscles. They feel like steel cables, but your skin is still soft. I'm actually a little jealous." The girl began feeling up Izuku's body as he was completely stunned still at her assertive nature. "Um. I..I never got your name miss. Oh and can you please stop feeling me up please?" Her breasts were pushing against various parts of his limbs and he was using Matt's breathing technique so that he doesn't let himself get a nosebleed or worse.

"My name is Mei Hatsume and I am going to be a famous inventor." 'And I think I just found the person who will take me to the rise of stardom.' She looked up at him again to notice that he wasn't looking at her directly like most would. Using her quirk, she looked past the sunglasses to reveal his eyes a bit. "Huh that is a weird shade of green you have in your eyes. It's almost as if you were..." It just set in for her that the person she was considering to be her hero sponsor was blind. Her face flushed in embarrassment, "I am so sorry. I didn't realize that you were.."

"Blind. Don't stress over it. I get that all the time. Oh and my name is Izuku Midoriya and I am applying to U.A. to become a hero." Now it was her turn to stiffen as she wanted to doubt his declaration, but realized how rude that would be. 'Well might as well ask.' "Then I have a proposition for you."

Izuku nodded his head and gestured for her to continue. "Well how about I become your personal supporter and in exchange you spread my babies out to the world. Letting everyone know of the genius inventor Mei Hatsume." Izuku rubbed in chin in thought as he thought of the pros and cons of saying yes so easily. 'Hmm I don't know her that well yet. Plus there is the fact that she calls her inventions "babies" so that can be misunderstood early on. But on the other hand, I do need to create some gear and a costume when I do become a hero so maybe this could work. She is enthusiastic about her work so that means she is dedicated in becoming a supporter. This is pretty convenient though, I actually was wondering how the support companies were going to create my gear, but not anymore.'

"Alright Hatsume. However, we need to discuss the details and get to know each other. Partner." Hatsume was ecstatic so she hugged him tightly before writing her number and address then giving it to him. "Call me so we could meet up and discuss how you want your costume though I do have some ideas right now that I need to get started on. See ya." She left without even realizing she gave a written piece of paper to a blind man.

"Uh young Midoriya. What just happened and do you need me to put that into your phone for you?" Toshinori was genuinely confused at what just happened in these couple of minutes. Izuku looked down at the paper with some confusion himself. "I have no idea, and yeah if you can sensei."

* * *

**Alright chapter 3 is done. Time to bounce around between the two stories and try to spruce up some solid ideas for The Warrior of Gray. Anyways, keep on reading and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own My Hero Academia, Marvel, or One Punch Man.**

**Everything Has a Weakness**

A full ten months have passed since All Might decided to train me to become his successor and after the fifth month he gave me his quirk. Though I did want to punch him when he said I had to eat a strand of his hair. I wouldn't have mind eating it, but he decided to tell me after I ate it. I knew that ate something thin and soapy, but honestly the smell eluded me as I found out he likes to have grape smelling shampoo.

Anyways, from there I had to wait an hour for the strand to digest in order to tap into the power of One for All. That was a memorable experience as I threw that punch towards the ocean and it created tunnel of water for as far as the eye could see. Though I could do without the pain and the arm bruising thankfully I learned that my muscles and bones healed faster from all the torture I put my body through.

Now after another five months training with the quirk and managing to spread the power over my entire body instead of a focal point, which I called full cowling, my body is now able to handle about 15 percent before it becomes too much and begins to demolish my body. One for All doesn't only enhance my physical power though, but also my quirk itself. My senses were boosted and maxed out to a whole other level. I could hear a fly buzz from at least 50 kilometers away as if it was right in my ear, my sense of smell, touch, and taste all followed it in tandem. If it wasn't for Evolution, the name of my other quirk, then I would have died due to a sensory data overload.

Those five months were spent with Matt training me back to mastery control over my quirk, Radar sense, and All Might so that I could handle One for All's power. I also had some free time to hang out with either Kyoka, Rashiko and her friends, or Hatsume with her crazy experiments. My time was spent without a minute to waste and I needed it to have an edge over the others whose quirks could definitely beat mine.

...

Standing in front of this humongous building I couldn't help but stay where I stood I tried to receive as much information from the surroundings as possible. "Move it Deku! For fuck's sake, for a skyscraper of a ninja you don't pay attention much. Hurry up or you'll be late." Katsuki bumped his shoulder then proceeded to stomp away grumbling. I shook my head at his antics as I know that he means well most of the time. He was one of the few kids in our class that didn't totally treat me like glass when it was told to them I was blind when we were young.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I took a step and nearly tripped on a brick that stood out from the pathway, but somehow I was still floating forwards and my inner ears were telling me my balance was off. "Release. Oh I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to fall so I used my quirk to stop you. I guess I kind of jumped the gun a little." It was a girl that sounded about my age, she stood about 5'1" so smaller than Mei and was fidgeting a bit while her heart beat was sped up. 'Maybe out of nervousness.'

"It's alright. Thanks for the save anyway. Hope you do well in there." I walked away as I knew she looked at my back for a second before leaving herself.

...

I walked into the building with a pamphlet-which I could not read because you know, blindness-trying to find where I needed to sit. I took a guess and walked over to where Katsuki's heart beat was and sat next to him while he just grumbled about "Deku this and Deku that". Then it all went quiet as I heard someone's footsteps going up to the podium.

He was about my height of 6'1" while his frame was thinner than mine. When he spoke my ears hurt a little until I took a sharp breath and had to under a meditative technique so his voice doesn't overwhelm me. "Welcome! I want to hear all of you! Can I get a shout out!"...Silence prevailed throughout the building. "Cough. Wow tough crowd. Okay well I will be one of the teachers of U.A. observing you today. My name is Present Mic if you didn't know. You will all go through a written exam then taken into buses towards different test sites for the physical exam. The physical exam will be based on a point s system. There will be mock villains seen here on the screen that range from 1 point to 3 points with a.." A teen that stood about 5'10" stood up with his hand raised stiffly, "Excuse me sir! But on the pamphlet it gives 4 bots instead if this is a mistake then that is a blemish on U.A.'s reputation as a reputable school."

Others just looked at him annoyed along with Present Mic as he cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you for the insight candidate #154, but I was just getting to that so please sit down so I could finish the explanation up. Thank you." The teen quickly sat down quietly and Present Mic cleared his throat again, "Now, there is an extra bot, but it is not any points and is meant to be avoided. It will sent out at the last 3 minutes of the half hour testing. I do warn you that it will be erratic the more enclosed the spacing becomes so please run away and get away from its strike zone. Now as our school motto goes," The whole building said it at the same time, "PLUS ULTRA!"

…

The written test was oddly not difficult though it did take me some time to read over the inking with my fingers. I almost got lost finding my bus until someone nice told me where bus B was. The buses didn't take us too far and I was able to sense how large the building was as it reminded me of a miniature city with all the buildings and stores inside it. I was waiting for the doors to open when I recognized the same nervous heart beat from before. I decided that I should talk to her and maybe help her calm down a bit that was when a hand tried to clamp down on my shoulder so I sidestepped and kept on walking towards the girl. "Hey, you're the girl from the entrance right?"

...

Uraraka was just trying to calm her heart down as she felt herself doubt that she could make it in. It was getting bad until a voice broke her out of her stupor. "Hey you're the girl from the entrance right?" Uraraka turned her head up to look at the smiling dark green hair guy with the dark red sunglasses she met before, his charcoal gray sweat pants and hoodie clashing with his hair. "Oh hey so you're in this testing site too?" Her heart was unnoticeable starting to steady as he smiled at her. "Yeah what a coincidence. I hope you do well in there. That quirk you used before could be helpful for rescue and combat as well." The guy wasn't exactly looking at her as his attention seemed to stray towards the door. She saw that it opening up with a choke hole at the end of it and Uraraka was going to talk to him before feeling a rush of wind and him running into the mock city.

"What are you all waiting for?! There are no starting guns in real life. That kid had the real idea. Go!" Present Mic's command gave everyone the jump in sprinting towards the entrance right behind Izuku. He had just turned left and was met face to face with a 2-pointer, it had tank like traction wheels while the upper half had missile launchers on its shoulders and claws for hands. All of it was a bulky design as its face? Pointed at Izuku. "Die Hero!" the voice sounded out in a robotic monotonous voice. Izuku rolled backwards then pushed off his toes so that when it swiped for him he landed on top of it. He ran up towards the back of the bot's head where he sensed very noticeable wires. It took him only a couple of seconds to pull them out and disable the bot.

"2 points right there. Going to need to be faster on finding their weaknesses plus using full cowling may prove useful for practice." His mouth widened into a devilish grin as he thought about the battles up ahead of him. Izuku ran out to find more while stopping every few minutes to help someone who got too cocky and tried to take on the 3-pointers by themselves. These bots were bigger and could dish out more damage than their brethren as they had fists and rubber bullets in the chest piece to fire out. Izuku just punched them in the throats or concentrated his senses to find the off switch on them.

...

In a dark room in U.A, multiple t.v. cameras were set up to be viewed by the entire U.A. staff. One person was shown in the light of the screen, ti could be a mouse, a bear, a dog, or a mongoose, no one knew. "Well I must say. We have a good collective of prospects this year. Good combat senses, observation skills, and able to react well in intense situations. All of these play a role in being hero," His squeaky voice would make the heroes chuckle if he wasn't the one signing their paychecks. The hybrid was looking at one particular screen that had Izuku standing on top of a 3-pointer with a bloody smile. "I think it is time to see what these children are made of." He? Pressed the big red button and watched as giant mechas came to life.

…

"That should be number 58 I just took down. I could hear at least ten more 2-pointers up one street. Maybe if I.." Izuku never got to finish his sentence as his senses were going off the charts as this was the first time in a long time that he was able to actually see a constant full picture of his surroundings without having his true sight. The noise and vibrations coming off the ground were contributing to his new "sight" as he knew what is causing it. "Holy Shit! That thing is huge! I need to get away from it and find some more bots instead." Izuku was just going to walk away when he heard a whine that reminded him of the night back then all those years ago, he believed his senses were playing tricks with him. His senses weren't lying to him as he ran towards the voice with the constant noise and vibrations giving him a picture of what the girl looked like. It was the gravity girl he met before and she was stuck under some rubble.

He didn't even think as his body was already there trying to lift the concrete off of her. Izuku manage to maneuver the slabs where Uraraka slipped out so she was free. However, it came at a bad time as a giant fist was going straight towards them. Uraraka closed her eyes as she knew this was her end, but fate had other plans as her eardrums rang out when something solid banged against metal. Her eyes opened to reveal the greenette with a closed fist against the giant's while green lightning surrounded him. "Crawl out of there! I will hold him off!" His voice was strained as the bot was putting more of it's weight against him. Uraraka listened thankfully and got enough safe distance away from the two as Izuku shifted his weight and slipped out of the metal fist.

He didn't just stop there as he grabbed onto a panel and began a climb up the 50 foot tall mecha. The thing tried to shake him off with no luck as Izuku managed to reach its neck and began pulling wires and pumps. The robot was shutting down as Izuku prepped a punch into it's jaw that half torn it's mangled throat. He held onto it's collarbone as they were going down until he suddenly let go to land on a roof where he diffused the excess energy by rolling through it.

People's jaws dropped as they watched the behemoth go down with barely a head attached. "That guy did all that?" "Was he holding back this entire time?" and so on were asked among themselves as they tried comprehending what they just saw. Some didn't even notice when Present Mic mentioned that the time was up while a little old lady walked by with her syringe cane handing out gummy bears. The lady walked up to the still prone Uraraka, "Looks like you twisted your ankle, here have some gummies while I heal this up for you." Uraraka took the bears while the pain in her ankle started to diminish until she remembered her savior. "Umm. Miss Recovery Girl." She heard who the lady was from the french wannabe, "What about the one who saved me? The one that took down the zero pointer." Uraraka felt guilty as she knew that if he didn't have to save her then he could have gotten a high score.

Recovery girl looked up to where the young man had landed and started walking there, "Don't worry sweety. Just go back home and relax, you have had a long day now." Uraraka looked worried but knew she couldn't do anything so she followed Recovery girl's order and walked out. 'His eyes. They were the palest green I have ever seen.'

…

"Are you alright there sonny?" Recovery girl was looking down at the crazy kid and noticed how he was at least breathing. A few seconds later groans escaped the boy's lips as he pushed his body up until he was back on his feet on wobbling knees. "Yes I'll be fine. Thanks for caring though. I hope to see you in U.A." His steps were slow and steady as he made himself go down the stairs holding down on the railing so he could keep his balance. 'My senses are a bit off right now. I will need to use my cane for the time being.' Izuku managed to make it to the buses as they were just about to leave and got his cane from where he left it on his seat. 'I should have healed by now. Must be because it needs energy that I just don't have.' He never did get to meet the girl from before or even got her name. Izuku just hoped he will meet her in U.A.

* * *

**I know this is late and I am sorry, but I had to fix some things for both of my stories as the Warrior of Gray was going to a place that many people may not have liked so I kept rewriting the chapter. Hope people will like it now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own My Hero Academia, Marvel, or One Punch Man.**

**Guess My Fun is Over**

Taking a swim in the ocean is typically fun right. Not really when you're blind since you don't know what way is north or south making it a guessing game especially since the sounds of the ocean don't help much unless I am underwater then all I could do is echolocation.

Now how did I get myself in the water like this? Well Matt said I should learn how to navigate in water just in case and now I see why as this is like static on a television. If it wasn't for echolocation working underwater then I may have just drifted out to sea while Matt would have faced my mother's wrath. Of course when I resurfaced on the beach I was squeezed to death by Mei. She became closer to me over the months since we met as I was the only one to fully support her passion. "Zuku! You can't be trying to kill yourself like that. I don't think any of my babies would have saved you." She squeezed me tighter while Matt smirked at what he was hearing. "Promise me you won't do something as stupid like that without my clear permission. Or without at least someone watching you." I could only chuckle and pat her head.

"Don't worry Mei. I was going to be fine anyway and you know I can't make that type of promise if I want to be a hero." I pulled her into a side hug while she guided me to my towel. "Besides, I get worried every time you miss a meal or a day of sleep, but you don't see me constantly on you about it. I want to trust that you will take care of yourself so please do the same for me." I could feel her pouting at me before sighing. "Fine. I trust you Zuku. I don't want to see you get hurt and I couldn't use anything to support you. Oh, speaking of support, I got accepted into U.A. so we will see each other even more." Her happiness reminds me of an excited puppy so much that I couldn't help but pet her head again.

"Yeah I got mine too. Did yours come with All Might speaking to you as well?" His mom had to describe to him what was going on while he heard the girl try to give her points to him and how he earned 60 hero points with his 58 villain points, making him the top scorer in both the written and physical testing. Inko cried enough for the both of them as all Izuku could do was sniffle.

"Umm no I got Power Loader. So you got All Might, I am sort of jealous, but I got my idol so I can't complain much. Can't believe he's going to be a teacher though." She was looking up and down Izuku's figure admiring his sculpted body from head to toe of his 6'1" frame. "Meh I guess the hero students got the message instead and yeah I couldn't believe what I heard either." 'Man sensei didn't even tell me until after I got my letter.'

We kept going back and forth until Mei had to leave to get ready for school tomorrow while I finished my training with a spar with Matt. There was no bow or notice as we just attacked each other with the intent to maim. I had the height advantage by an inch, but he had ten more pounds on him so his fists and kicks had just the smallest amount of more weight behind them. They made all the difference however as he had the experience too to boot as he aimed for the joints while I aimed for the organs. It ended up becoming a battle of speed and agility at that point as either of us could end it with a well timed punch. I enjoy our occasional spars as when I fight All Might it is all about power and trying to take down a stronger opponent. With Matt I have to use all of my knowledge of combat and skill with my senses to be able to gain anything on him.

After a tiring five minutes of grappling, brawling, and lock-ups, we both finished it with Matt doing a spinning ace kick while I went for a knife hand strike upwards. My hand made contact with his side where the liver was while his kick connected with my collarbone. We both landed in the sand huffing and puffing, "Ha ha ha. I. ha. Consider. ha. This. A draw." Matt slowly got to his knees while trying to catch his breath from my hit. "Ha ha ha ha Agreed." I stayed on my one knee while letting my body heal and strengthen itself from that hit. I knew that we wouldn't be able to meet each other for a while, but Matt did promise to protect my mother should anything happen. Limping home never felt so long.

…

"Izuku! You have everything right? Hanker chief, gray blazer, your shoes. Is your tie put on correctly?" Inko was checking over everything on her son as she wanted to make sure he was ready for his first day in UA. "I'm fine mom. This isn't the first time I had to put on a tie. Uncle Matt taught me remember. I need to get going or else I will be late for the train." Inko quickly pulled her son into a hug and gave him his foldable cane which he put in his book bag. "I know. I know. I am just so proud of you. My baby is going to a hero school as a blind person. How can I not worry?" Izuku gave her one more quick hug before walking out the door saying goodbye.

Last night after coming home, he called Rashiko, Itsuka, and Ibara on how they did on their testing and they all said they passed but Rashiko was put into another school due to her parents. She vented her feelings on him while he said some words of comfort until she slowly fell asleep on the phone. Itsuka and Ibara said they were both in 1-A with him so that was going to be fun. Now he was walking into the class building while trying to use his sonar vision to find the class. It wasn't he heard some voices inside a room with a door meant for giants that he knew he was at the right place.

"Please I implore you to remove your feet off of that desk as it is highly disrespectful to the upper-classmen who have sat at that very seat you are on." The rim rod straight boy from the testing spoke while his arms moved in a robotic fashion. Another voice cut in that made me sigh a bit, "I don't give a fuck about those guys! Now get away from me with that stick-in-ass attitude or else I will destroy you!" Katsuki growled his threat while some people cringed at the language used especially two girls whom one I recognized by the smell of a forest.

It seems someone else noticed me as the robotic guy came right into my personal space. "You are the one who figured out the hidden message in the test. Clearly you are the better student than me." I couldn't help but sweat drop, "No I am not who you think I am as I only did what I did out of instinct. Please don't read too much into it." Robot guy, who introduced himself as Tenya Iida praised me all the same. Then I felt another heart beat who I also recognized, "Hey it's sunglasses guy. You and I are in the same class. I can't wait to get to know you more. Thank you so much for the save back then. You were like woosh and puuch." She was making sound effects then introduced herself as Uraraka Ochako.

"If you are here to make friends then immediately leave this course." A man in a yellow sleeping bag wormed his way up to the podium while the rest of us took our seats. His eyes looked as if he hasn't slept in weeks while his dark disheveled hair laid down towards the middle of his back. "It took you all 8 seconds to be quiet. Not rational at all. I am Aizawa Shota and I will be your homeroom teacher." He rummaged underneath the podium to pull a box out. "Put these on and meet me at the field." Aizawa slithered out like it was nothing while all of us followed with our eyes. Well almost everyone as I was grabbing a bag and walking out of classroom already.

…

"WHAT!? We are doing a quirk examination today.?" Uraraka was pulling on her gym uniform out of nervousness. "What about orientation?" Aizawa looked lazily over at his future students. "Here in UA, teachers are given freedom to do whatever they want as long as it pertains to training you all to become heroes. I want to see you all use your quirks today in the physical tests you did in middle school. Bakugo. Toss this using your quirk but make sure to stay inside the circle." Aizawa gave him a baseball, but before Katsuki could throw it, Izuku interrupted him. "Mr. Aizawa sir. Some of us have sensitive hearing due to our quirks so could we use ear plugs?" Kyoka looked gratefully over to him as she was given ear muffs to cover her ears and jacks while Izuku wore plugs,

Katsuki prepped his explosion and cocked his arm back to yell out "DIE!" as a large explosion occurred that sent the ball soaring high. People were exclaiming and saying how cool this was as Aizawa pulled out a machine that revealed 708 meters. "Wow this sounds like fun. We get to use our quirks for something like this right off the bat." A pink bodied girl with horns exclaimed which seemed to tick off Aizawa.

"Fun you say? Then let's make it a challenge then. Whoever is in last place will be expelled." The students all shouted out their disagreements except Izuku and Momo who just stayed silent. "That is unfair. None of us have even proven ourselves yet." Uraraka voiced out which had Aizawa face her, "Life is unfair, natural disasters, villain attacks, hell even the quirks you're born with are unfair. It is your job as a hero to make those things fair. Now go Plus Ultra and make sure to give it your all."

The students stayed silent with determination burning in their eyes. Izuku was just trying to figure out the teacher's voice. 'He sounds familiar.'

They started off with the 50 meter dash with Tenya showcasing his quirk along with the others while Izuku mentally kept them under file for later. 'Calf engines, a stomach laser, acid, a tail, multiple arms like an octopus, Ibara has vines for hair, Uraraka turning off gravity, another girl creating things from her body, a bird like shadow, Kyoka with her earphone jacks, a boy can create ice, Itsuka enlarging her hands, some guy conducting electricity, a frog girl, a hairy beast man, Katsuki creating explosions out of sweat, a normal girl?, a girl levitating, and me make up a class of some very diverse quirks.'

Bakugo and I were the last ones to start as he shot off with explosions behind him while I used full cowling at my maximum 15%. Bakugo made it in 4 and half seconds and I made it in 4. Following that was the grip strength test which I got to 2 tons and a couple of others destroyed theirs, mainly the beast guy. Everything else was pretty normal as most made it past the sand pit, sit-ups and push-ups were way too easy and the long distance running was an everyday norm for me. A lot of people were surprisingly not that flexible, but I couldn't judge as I was touching my head to the floor with practiced ease. It wasn't until the ball toss that everyone got excited. A lot of the students were pretty versatile in their uses with Uraraka even getting infinity.

I was the last one and I thought about going up to 20% just to push myself to the next level. Just as lightning was coursing through my body it quickly shut off and I knew why. "You must Erasurehead then. Why did you erase my quirk?" Aizawa looked down at the machine as it said 234 meters. 'His natural strength is phenomenal.' "I saw the video of your testing. You were about to damage your body again right." Izuku just stood there with no tell on his face as the sunglasses hid his expressions, just the furrowing of the brows told people he was annoyed.

"I was just going to go five percent more than what I have been doing this entire time. My body is stronger than before so I should be able to handle this power." Aizawa stared at him while the rest of the students were confused on what I meant. 'Percentage? He wasn't going 100%. What the hell?' Toshinori let the staff know who was his successor so Aizawa knew what he meant and released his quirk with a sigh. "If you get injured then you can't go to Recovery girl." Izuku nodded and charged his full cowling again at 20% with muscles bulging and stretching the gym uniform a bit. The ball shot towards the sky with a sonic boom as it soared past the horizon, Aizawa looked down at the machine again as it read 5 kilometers.

Aizawa smirked a little before clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Okay class I was going to call out the names in order, but that seemed troublesome so here is the screen." A holographic projector came up that gave the list with Izuku sitting at third place behind Yaoyorozu, with her versatility, and Shishida, the beast man who was the most physical, as the others like Bakugo complained and Todoroki just glared at the screen. Izuku raised his hand to get Aizawa's attention. 'Well people were going to find out anyway so might as well let it out now.'

"Yes Midoriya. Something you want to say." He was tired of the class and was ready to bump the invisible girl and the girl who could float down to 1-B. "Um can you tell me the place I got?" The class looked at him in confusion as he had a good view of the screen from where he was standing. "What do you mean Midoriya? Can't you see the screen in front of you?" Aizawa glared at the boy. 'Toshinori didn't mention anything about his successor having bad vision.'

Izuku scratched the back of his head and was looking sheepish, "Well normally you would be right about that of someone else but," Izuku took off his glasses so everyone could see his glassy pale green eyes. "I'm blind so that is a bit of a problem you see."

Silence pervaded through the field as everyone was comprehending what he just said. Someone finally spoke up and they were pissed, "What the Fuck Deku! You mean to tell me you were blind this entire time and you didn't even tell me! I thought you were healed in middle school!" Katsuki was dangerously approaching Izuku with his palms sparking. Aizawa wrapped him in his cloth before anything could come up. "No one mentioned you being blind Midoriya." Izuku looked down while scratching his head, "Well it is in my file. I think. Besides, it wasn't going to stop me being a hero."

Now the rest started shouting and clamoring around him, "How the hell were you able keep up with us being blind!?" "How did you know where everyone was at?" "How are you able to look us in the eyes most of the time!?" Multiple questions were thrown his way until Aizawa clapped his hands again for silence. "I changed my mind none of you are being kicked out. Midoroya explain." Some sighed as they knew they were going to get kicked out while the others focused back on Izuku.

"Well I guess the one answer I can give is my quirk. I have been blind since I was six and since then my quirk manifested in superhuman senses, reflexes, strength, speed, agility, and a minor healing factor. My senses allow me a 360 degree radar of my surroundings that is formed by collecting data such as the temperature, vibrations of the ground, sounds, smells, and multiple other factors that make up a mental picture for me to comprehend."

"So you're not blind then? You can see everything around and then some." Kaminari voiced out that Izuku shook his head to. "No I am blind. I can't "see" perfect details if not enough data is collected, I can't see colors or screens, I need to read braille and use my cane most days. What I "see" is what my brain is comprehending so say for example, I know that you ate rice overcooked with a cup of herbal tea made in a factory, along with some burnt white bread and artificial grape jelly. Or that your heart rate spiked when I mentioned that last part. What I do see normally is darkness."

People went silent again as they now understood that they have a blind superhuman with them. "So it is more like a bat using echolocation or an ant using its sensitive touch to feel vibration than anything else." Yaoyorozu pointed out while others looked at her then understanding it themselves. "Yeah sort of like that. My senses are blasted to 100 and stay like that so I need to control my input constantly. 24/7" People nodded their heads with looks of awe, respect, and admiration on their faces. Ochako got up to his chest with a large smile, "Wow Deku! That means you fought those robots blind! That is so cool!" Izuku took a step back as he tried tuning out the noises again to concentrate. "Thanks but really that was out of instinct. I just moved without thinking." Kyoka jabbed him with one her jacks, "None of that humbleness Green you are amazing so accept it." She smiled at him as he put his glasses back on. "Yeah I got that. Now Uraraka why did you call me Deku?"

Uraraka looked confused as she pointed to Katsuki, "Isn't that what Bakugo calls you? I thought it meant Dekiru as in 'you can do it'. It reminded me of you." Katsuki stiffened and tried backing up, but Izuku called him out. "Kacchan. I can hear your heart beat you can't hide from me. I told you that people will take it the wrong way." Katsuki snapped at him, "Don't spin on me! You are the one that lied about being healed!"

"I never lied, you assumed."

"Shut it!_ Jackass" _Katsuki whispered it out but Izuku just called him out, "Heard that!"

"Fuck off! And round face. Deku means worthless like the dumbass guy over there." Katsuki pointed at Izuku while others looked appalled at the insult.

Izuku shrugged it off, "He stopped saying it after I got my quirk and went blind. Kacchan"

"Stop call me Kacchan!"

"Only calls me that when he's pissed at something I did."

The other's nodded but still looked between us to see if anything was going to escalate. Aizawa cleared his throat, "It doesn't matter now. I won't treat anyone special here Midoriya remember that." "Yes sir!"

"Now everyone go change. Class dismissed."

…

Izuku was walking home when Uraraka, Tenya, Itsuka, Ibara, and Kyoka all decided they should hang out and exchanged phone numbers.

"Wow Izuku you have a cell phone. I thought you wouldn't have one because of your sight." Ochako pointed while the others just shook their head. 'She's too blunt.'

"Yeah. My mom set it up to be blind friendly so it works. That reminds me I got to go. I hope to hang out with you guys one of these days."

Kyoka waved back to them as she gave an excuse of walking Izuku home in case he got lost.

Izuku and Kyoka left as they went to his home where his mom and Kyoka talked his ears off. He would trade his quirk if it meant keeping this peace. Too bad God decided just the eyes were enough.


End file.
